


番外之甜甜哒

by Mavis0508



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis0508/pseuds/Mavis0508





	番外之甜甜哒

Mean坐在窗口旁的位置，第N次对着窗外的蓝天白云叹气，明明就只是一个高二的学生却像一个历尽沧桑的老年人似的，还是独守空闺的老人。

“你这小子没事一大清早一直在这里唉声叹气干嘛？”Mark背着书包走到Mean身旁的位置坐了下来。

Mean一转过身，那挂在眼眶大大的黑眼圈差点没有把Mark给吓到了。

“我去，你这熊猫造型好别致啊兄dei！”Mark上下打量Mean的脸部活像是在熊猫园参观熊猫一样。

“你滚！”Mean大力的把Mark的脸推开，别过身继续对着窗外叹气。

“兄弟们，我挖到好料！”Title兴奋的跑到Mean和Mark的面前。

Mark好奇的看着Title，Mean则是毫无兴趣一个眼神都不愿意施舍给Title。

Title一脸坏笑且神神秘秘的从书包里拿出一本日本爱情动作片女星写真集。

“这本是珍藏版还是限量发售，里面的全是没马赛克的图片，简直就是男人空虚寂寞的救星，我好不容易从隔壁学校的校霸手里抢过来的！”Title心情亢奋地说。

Mark随意翻开一看，里面全部都是火辣喷血的女性，连件贴身衣物都没有光溜溜的，每个都是魔鬼身材天使脸孔，拍照的姿势撩人，脸上的表情像是在说着‘快来啊，快来上我啊！’难怪会被称为男人的救星，

光是这样随便翻翻Mark都觉得自己体内的欲火在热烈的沸腾，鼻血都快要流出来 了。

太，，刺激了。

“Mean你不看看吗？”Title问。

Mean随意的瞥了杂志一眼，模样很嫌弃并且脱口就说“无聊至极，你们都是满脑子黄色废料的变态！”

“ ..... ”变态Title。

“ .... ”变态Mark。

“哦，我知道了，你早就被我们Plan学长掰成蚊香了还怎么会看女人的身体，老大，你放心，今晚我就去找一本男人的爱情动作片和写真集给你！”Title信誓旦旦地说。

“不管是男人还是女人我都没有兴趣，因为我和你们不是同一种类，我不用下半身思考！”

“ .... 老大，你难道不觉得你是我们这里最没有资格说这句话的人吗？”

“为什么？”

“你和Plan学长在一起都一年了，早就摸摸亲亲抱抱举高高再来个进阶级的爱的鼓掌了吧，还给我们在这里装什么禁欲啊！”Title说。

正是因为Title的这一番话，Mean脸都黑了，立即反驳说“我和Plan是真心相爱的，肉体上的亲密接触，，我一点都不在乎！”

最后的几个字Mark和Title都觉得Mean是咬着牙说出来的。

“我怎么觉得你和Plan学长之间有些什么问题啊！”Mark说。

“Mark你不是一个人！”

Title和Mark相视一眼后，极为默契的击了个掌然后一同把眼神放在Mean的身上。

Mean被两个损友盯得浑身不自在干巴巴地说“我和Plan两个人很相爱，他很爱我，我也很爱他！”

“谁想知道你们爱不爱对方啊！劳资一点都不想要吃你们的狗粮，快说，你和Plan之间 .... 嗯哼”Mark拿着笔指了指Mean然后眼神望向了Mean的裤裆。

Mean默默的拿了书包当着自己裤裆，假装得非常明显说“我不知道你在说什么！”

“装，你继续装，使劲的装，快说，你和Plan学长没有爱的鼓掌啊？”不死心的Title继续追问势必要打破砂锅问到底。

Mean努努嘴，丧气的摇头说“鼓掌个屁啊！唉！”Mean重重地叹了一口气。

“不会吧？？你们在一起一年了耶，Mean我就服你啊，那么长的时间你都可以忍耐！”Mark忍不住竖起自己的大拇指。

“谁想要忍耐啊！”Mean气嚷嚷的拍着桌子说。

天知道他做梦都想，，想要和Plan有更亲密的关系。

“那你直接上啊，这婆婆妈妈拖拖摸摸的性格不像你啊！”

“唉，你们不知道！”Mean罢罢手别过头试图结束这话题。

但是Mark和Title是何许人也，他们两个可都是学校新闻社的社长和副社长，那颗八卦之魂已经被Mean给点燃了怎么可能那么轻易扑灭放过Mean呢！

根本不可能！！

“你别想那么容易打发我们，你们到现在都还没有爱的鼓掌，该不会是你，不行吧？”Mark相当质疑地说。

“你他妈才不行呢！”Mean愤怒的拍Mark的头，男人最不能容忍的就是被别人怀疑自己的能力。

“那你倒是说说为什么到现在你们都还没有鼓掌啊！”Title一脸‘快来满足我的好奇心啊！’的表情说。

Mean又默默的叹了一口气说“我上网搜索过了网上说男生和男生第一次的时候会特别的疼像是被人撕开了两半一样，我不想要伤害到他我不想让他疼啊！”宠妻好男人Mean毫不犹豫说出了自己的困扰，但这只是其一而已。

“我说你傻你还真傻啊，这世界上有种东西叫润滑剂啊！”Title恨铁不成钢地说。

“这我也知道啊，可是我开不了口啊我！”

“我觉得情侣之间有这种情爱是件再正常不过的事情啊，情到浓时自然而然就鼓掌啦！”

“我和Plan情到浓时就亲亲抱抱而已，还是点到即止再多就没有了，而且Plan很珍惜自己的身体，他一直觉得我们还没到时候可以把我们之间的关系进阶。”Mean缓了一下又继续说“我和他在一起的时候他高三他说高三的高考很忙这些事情以后再说，但是他现在上了大学还住在宿舍，我怎么可能还和他 ，，那个啊！”Mean自认自己的脸皮可没有厚到在Plan和其他室友共住的宿舍做那档事。

“这年头你这想法什么时候才能把Plan吃干净啊，要不要兄弟我们给你使个法子啊？”

“呵呵，就凭你？”

“起码我不是处男啊！”Mark坏笑说。

Mean暴击 x1

“我和我男票的生活很性福！”

Mean暴击 x2 

“比你早摆脱处男的身份！”

Mean暴击 x3

“行了你闭嘴吧你，我不想听见你的声音！”Mean恨不得拿石泥塞满Mark的嘴巴。

像Mean这种欲求不满的男人最看不过的就是比自己性福的人在自己的面前炫耀。

“你欲求不满心理不平衡我理解你，我一点都不怪你现在的爆脾气！”Mark一副知心大哥哥的样子拍拍Mean的肩膀说。

“你理解个屁！”Mean恨得牙痒痒说。

“我觉得这问题不难解决，你找个机会灌醉Plan直接趁他醉的不省人事的时候上了他，等他清醒的时候已经米已成炊了，他再怎么生气也不能拿你怎么办啊！”Title提议说。

“这提议不行！”Mean第一个毫不犹豫拍着桌子反对“这和强奸有区别吗？而且你们不是不知道Plan这人的自尊心有多么的强，万一Plan一气之下和我分手怎么办？”

“再要不然就下药？”Mark说。

“你们还是闭嘴吧，都是什么鬼提议啊！”Mean懊恼的扒了扒头。

Mark和Title这两个损友说的都是烂到透透的建议，要是按照他们说的做，Plan非杀死自己不可。

而且做出这种伤害Plan的事情他是死也不愿意的。

曾经他为了Plan差点连命都没有，最后两个人好不容易在一起了，在一起那么久Plan也好不容易有那么一丁点的依赖他，像这样被Mean捧在手心上都怕捂坏的小宝贝还提什么灌醉下药啊！

唉，他什么时候才能真正和Plan坦诚相对啊？


End file.
